


Tell me I'm Pretty

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [10]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: About 21 weeks into pregnancy and Medic's body is starting to go through changes, resulting in him becoming very self-conscious and emotional. He turns to Heavy for emotional support.





	Tell me I'm Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, can I get a fucking uuuhhhhhhh, preggy meddy. Sorry that I'm getting lazy with my work, I'm just super tired these days. Also, this took me fucking days too write. I'm too fucking tired aaaaaaaaaa

Medic ran his hand over the swell of his stomach. It became more pronounced each day, although it wasn't just gross old man fat. Medic had to spare a bit of room in his abdomen for the infant that was now growing there. Medic didn't want to call it a burden, but now he was being forced to take time off work just so he could go through a safe and comfortable pregnancy. The problem for Medic wasn't the descent into parenthood, it was what this baby was going to do to his figure. 

He had tried to keep a somewhat fit body all of his life, to impress of course and now the idea of him putting on weight and having his body go through drastic changes was almost humiliating for the German. He'd worked hard to make himself a somewhat suitable mate, but when you actually get want and find a man who can give you a child, you begin to miss the days of flaunting your looks to other men.  
Medic had spent the morning Inspecting himself in the mirror. His stomach has since jutted out making it look like he was bloated, his chest and backside had taken a major hit as well along with his thighs. He began to massage his pecs which had become tender and extremely sensitive. He tried giving them a little squeeze only to cause a shock to go through his body. He pulled his hands back and instead returned to studying his figure. 

They say pregnant women glow, but Medic looked as tho all the life had drained from his body. He took another look at his body before throwing his shirt back on and leaving the bathroom. His slippers hit the hard, cement floors of the base, which signaled the others into letting them know that he was awake.  
It was very early that morning, around seven or so. Medic hardly slept that night and found himself awake way too early on a ceasefire day. Instead of returning to bed he decided to make his way over to Heavy's room, knocking at the wooden door gently. He heard the sound of grunts from behind the door, no doubt the Russian had just awoken. "Heavy, may I come in", another grunt came from Heavy's side of the door, indicating Medic to come in. Medic slipped in through the door and noticed the large mercenary laying in bed, still half asleep. He reached his large arm out and patted the other side of the bed, to which Medic sat down on. 

Medic turned himself towards Heavy and inched himself over to his lover, laying his head down beside him and cuddling his face into Heavy's side. He could hear a single heartbeat, not Heavy's actual heart, but the baboon heart he had put into him so he could withstand an ubercharge. Medic loved the sounds of Heavy's insides sloshing around, for him it was almost like listening to those CDs that play whale sounds. It was relaxing and put Medic at ease. He knew he was in good company, Heavy would never do anything to make the German feel unwelcome. 

Medic had recently told Heavy about the expected infant and needless to say, Heavy was shook. He did soon come to accept it and immediately turned into an over bearing father and lover, looming over Medic whenever he could to protect him. Even before anyone went to HQ about Medic, Heavy knew about Medic being pregnant and when the went into battle Heavy made sure no harm happened to Medic what so ever. Medic didn't even die once. Although Heavy's constant protecting of Medic lead the team to start asking questions, like 'why Heavy was being so protective of some crummy doctor and not the objective', or at least that's how Scout put it. The two soon had to explain that Medic was miraculously going to become a mother and the rest of the team either flipped out about it, were very confused or in Pyro's case, go super excited.

Everyone did come to accept it in their own way, but Medic still felt self-conscious. As was the reason he was hear. Looking for some support from Heavy. He shimmied his body closer to Heavy, his hands resting on his lover's chest and his leg swung over Heavy's. Medic had not yet gotten Heavy's full attention and began to make loud and deep sighs till the larger man looked over at him. "What is matter, Doktor". Medic batted his eyes at Heavy, his blue eyes making contact with Heavy's. "I've just been, vell...", Medic had Heavy's full attention and shouldn't have been afraid to say anything to Heavy. "Do you zhink I have been getzing a little bit, ah". Medic didn't even want to think about his own weight, but he was still feeling down about himself. Once again he ran his hand down his growing stomach. "It's just, I've been getzing a bit fat". Medic could've teared up over his now ruined waistline, but that would just be childish of him. "Doktor is not fat".

Medic jumped up from were he had been lying and pointed towards his now curved stomach. "Vhat are you talking about, I'm huge and I'm only going to get bigger. Do you know how much veight most vomen put on during pregnancy?", The German ranted, still pointing towards his stomach. Heavy sighed a little at Medic's outburst,bringing his hand towards Medic, urging him to sit back down beside him. 

Medic complied and fell back towards Heavy. His eyes started to weld some tears and he shoved his face into Heavy's pillow, staining it with his salty eye water. Although Heavy could prefer if his pillows weren't covered in tears and snot, he rolled Medic over and placed one large hand over Medic's bump. "You look fine, you should know, Doktor". Medic knew that his body was just going through changes, but they were near permanent changes and he'd never see anything like this ever happening to him.

"Does not matter what others think, just what you and Heavy think. And Heavy think that you are beautiful". Medic swore he was going to cry, "Does Medic think he is beautiful?". Medic replied with nothing, his only response was to place his hand over Heavy's and his continued to hover over Medic's stomach.   
"Zhank you, Heavy. Zhat vas very nice", the German coughed up, trying to hold back his tears. Heavy continued to comfort Medic and the German tried to get comfortable in Heavy's surprisingly small bed.  
"Doktor has motherly glow", Heavy didn't know what that meant, but most people said it about pregnant women. "Zhank you". 

The German still seemed a little down, his eyes looked sad and he was rather slumped into the bed. "I feel as zho I can't go around like zhis. It's so embarrassing".   
There really wasn't much that poor old Heavy could do for Medic, except maybe give him generic compliments and cuddle him to death. "Is okay, Doktor". Medic grasped onto Heavy's shoulder. "Vill you still love me, even when I get all fat?", Heavy laughed a bit. "Doktor will not get fat, even if he does Heavy will still love him". Heavy's broken English seemed to help Medic a bit as he began to calm down a bit. Falling asleep beside Heavy.

The Russian brought Medic in for a tighter cuddle, he sure as wasn't going to let Medic go around feeling like this and was already devising plans to make Medic feel better.


End file.
